1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gift package with circuit actuating capability, more particularly to a gift package having a control circuit that controls generation of signal(s), such as an acoustic effect or a light effect, through a circuit actuating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wine bottle gift packages are normally configured as a box made of a cardboard material and covered by a lid, and are wrapped with a decorative paper and decorated with an ornament to enhance the appearance thereof for presenting as a gift.